


Сразись со мной

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды PLIO rare pairings.<br/>Бета: Elvira_faery.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сразись со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Me Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038419) by [KretinaDivina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KretinaDivina/pseuds/KretinaDivina). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды PLIO rare pairings.  
> Бета: Elvira_faery.

Делать вид, что прошлое — всего лишь история, гораздо легче, чем кажется. Пожалуй, даже детская история, что осталась далеко позади, у ворот в царство взрослых.

Когда от прошлого отделяют многие лиги, оно едва ли существует. И не должно быть помехой для поступков в настоящем.

До тех пор, пока прошлое не присылает письма, написанные трясущейся рукой, — порой разборчивые, порой с растекшимися чернилами, быть может, из-за слез. Письма все приходят, _добрые_ ; не похоже, что они полны старых обид. Они просят, льстят — и _напоминают_.

«Вспомни, что между нами было, Тайвин», — начинается одно. «Если ты когда-нибудь меня любил — не его величество Эйриса II Таргариена, а меня, твоего старого друга Эйриса», — написано в очередном, а дальше идут сплошь смазанные нечитаемые строчки. В другом просто говорится: «Помоги мне. Пожалуйста».

И в конечном счете Тайвин сыт по горло. «Больше вынести невозможно, — думает он про себя, — если я намерен сохранить хладнокровие, свой достаток и попросту рассудок».

«Сегодня мы выступаем на Королевскую Гавань, — решает он, обходя войска Западных Земель. — Вскоре я нанесу удар — и раз и навсегда положу конец этой старой истории».


End file.
